1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to rosin for use in connection with enhancing the coefficient of friction of an object or surface.
2. Discussion of Prior Technology
Lighting effects as well as many other types of visual effects are often employed to provide a pleasing experience for the audience during musical performances. One avenue for doing so is provided by enhancing the visual appearance of the musical instruments. This can prove to be ineffective in a large or dark venue wherein the audience may be unable to see the modifications made. Therefore, methods for providing additional aesthetically pleasing qualities by illuminating the artists or their instruments have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,025, issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Haake, provides for the lighting of the surface of a stringed instrument with at least one light source embedded in the body of the instrument. The light source feeds a plurality of optical fibers that illuminate the surface of the instrument when electrically powered. Controls for the light source are provided on the instrument allowing the artist to vary the lighting effect produced.
The neck of a stringed instrument is shown illuminated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,815, issued Mar. 16, 1976 to Gilbert. A light source is embedded in the body of the instrument delivering light through fiber optic strands to fret markers located along the length of the neck.
The conventional methods for illuminating musical instruments are limited by their reliance on electrical energy and have been applied to instruments not requiring a bow.